


Need Someone to Walk You Home?

by ntashromanov



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntashromanov/pseuds/ntashromanov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Dorothea Bailey is on a disaster of a date when she meets the one and only Bucky Barnes.  With the war heating up in Europe the time between them is surely limited.  How will it pan out for the two of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Someone to Walk You Home?

“Honey, you’re gonna be late,” Elizabeth’s mother called.  
“I know mom!” she replied. “Gimme five minutes to fix my hair.” Elizabeth stepped away from her vanity and took a look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless royal blue dress which had an ample skirt, perfect for dancing. She grabbed a bobby pin and placed her curly red hair away from her face.  
“Elizabeth!” her mother practically yelled. “He’s here.” Her mother was talking about Robert Peterson, her date for the evening. He wasn’t Elizabeth’s first choice of date, but he would do, perhaps he would be a pleasant surprise. She slipped on some kitten heels and walked down the stairs.

At the bottom stood Robert Peterson himself in a suit, one which seemed to be a tad too big for him. Elizabeth’s mother gasped as she saw her daughter descend.  
“Oh wow Lizzie,” Robert murmured. “You look… fantastic!” She smiled to herself.  
“Why thank you,” she said. “Shall we go?” He nodded and they began to walk out of the door.  
“Back by twelve!” her mother called after them.

Their destination was the dancehall; it was the place for any decent date. Robert bought her a drink and they grabbed a booth to talk before getting to the main event. However, this was a complete waste of time as he only talked about himself, and when he wasn’t he was staring at Elizabeth’s body, making her extremely uncomfortable. Half an hour into the date she was quite sick of all his talk about how many weights he could lift, or how he once beat his brother in a fight.

“I’m just gonna go to the ladies’ room,” Elizabeth said, making an excuse to get away. However, when she got back he was talking to another girl, Annie Brown. He wasn’t just talking to her, his hands were all over her, it was disgusting. They were both laughing, it seemed Elizabeth was at the back of his mind, or had been wiped from there completely. She felt tears stinging her eyes, this was the first time she’d been rejected on her own date.

She tried to run out of the hall, but instead ran into somebody.  
“I’m so sorry…” she began. “I wasn’t looking and…” Then she looked at him. He was tall with neat dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. His suit wasn’t too big for him, oh no, it fit him just right, it fit him wonderfully.  
“Don’t you even worry about it doll,” he said, before seeing the tears streaming down her face. “Are you crying?” She wiped the tears away from her eyes. “If it’s a guy I can sort him out for you. Pretty girl like you shouldn’t be crying all alone.”  
“It’s him over there,” she said. “With his hands all over the girl. I was the lucky girl he brought on this date. Not so lucky anymore.”  
“You wait here,” the man said. “I’ll go over.”  
“Wait,” Elizabeth said, wiping away more tears and making sure her hair wasn’t messy. “I will.”

Elizabeth strutted over towards Robert, her sadness had dissipated leaving only anger behind.  
“Hey Peterson!” she yelled, grabbing the attention of most of the people in the hall. “Thanks for bringing me on this date, I’ve got a present for you.” He looked puzzled, but that look disappeared when she slapped him in the face. The smack seemed to echo around the hall as Robert grabbed his now bright red cheek. “You can keep him,” she said to Annie before heading out to leave.

Before Elizabeth could finally make her exit she was stopped by the handsome stranger. “Need someone to walk you home?” he asked. She considered this for a second, knowing how it would look to some people, but she was doubtful about going home unattended.  
“That would be perfect,” she said.  
“My name’s James Buchanan Barnes by the way,” he said, holding out his hand to shake.  
“Elizabeth Dorothea Bailey,” she replied, placing her hand in his. Only, he didn’t shake her hand, he laid a gentle kiss upon it, causing her to blush.  
“It was impressive what you did out there,” he said. “I respect a girl who fights her own corner, and the red hair helps.”  
“Are you flirting with me Mr. Barnes?” Elizabeth asked as they walked together, arms linked.  
“Please, call me Bucky,” he said. “And is it that obvious?” Elizabeth laughed and then smiled at him.  
“It sure is, Bucky,” she said. He smiled at the use of his nickname. “Say, how about you have a better Saturday next week?” he said.  
“And how will I do that?” Elizabeth asked.  
“Come on a date with me, I’ll pick you up at seven,” he said confidently.  
“Well then, you better call me Lizzie,” she grinned. This certainly wasn’t how she expected her evening to go, it had ended much better than expected, although she didn’t know what her mother would think.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally gotten round to writing my first fic! I’m total trash for 40s!bucky so I just had to pen something. Since it’s my first one any and all feedback is appreciated, enjoy!


End file.
